LiMPO4 materials, where M is a transition metal, are of interest for energy storage applications, for example, rechargeable lithium batteries. An example of a suitable transition metal is iron. Due to the demand for lightweight, high energy density batteries, for example, to power vehicles or portable electronic devices, improvements in the energy storage of such materials are needed.